


Lanterns

by supercasey



Series: Red Vs. Blue One-Shots [14]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward situations, Conversations, County Fairs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fairris Wheels, Fairs, M/M, Trapped In A Fairris Wheel, carnivals, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercasey/pseuds/supercasey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Maine is not at all a fan of carnivals and taking breaks from his job, nor is he a fan of going to the tippy top of a fairris wheel and being stuck up there for three hours in the dead of night with an overly cheery blue coworker. All in all, that night could've been alot worse if you really think about it. Pre-Mute Maine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lanterns

"I hate you."

"It could be worse," Florida sported, smiling despite the terrible situation at Maine, watching the bigger Freelancer huff. "I mean, we could be behind enemy lines being pulverized into itty bitty bits of blood and bony remains."

Maine only glared at Florida, not at all amused. Florida shrugged, plopping back down into his seat across from Maine; at the very least, the fairris wheel they were riding was more of a tiny little compartment than a tinier seat, not that that fact made Maine feel any safer. The SPARTAN hated heights, as everyone in the project knew, but that had not at all stopped Florida from dragging his ass onto the fairris wheel (No, Florida, the tiniest Freelancer, could not drag Maine, but he had convinced him to come anyhow).

The two Freelancers were quiet for a long time, beside Florida's humming and swishing feet, while Maine glared at the floor, refusing to look out the windows; he couldn't afford to flip out and accidentally hurt Florida, as much as he wanted to. When this was all over, Maine was sure he'd reserve Florida for a little 'sparring' back on the MOI, to which he'd show him just how much he appreciated the other Freelancer's little 'stunt'. For now, though, he was trapped, alone, with Florida of all Freelancers.

Maine wondered if God hated him, he suspected yes.

"You need to lighten up." Florida finally suggested, folding his arms behind his head. "The guys'll find us eventually."

"Shut up." Maine bristled out, not looking at Florida, his grey eyed glare only growing more intense at the floor.

After a minute, however, Florida jumped up, making the fairris wheel cabin swish; Maine held on for dear life. "Maine, look!"

"No." Maine growled, but stopped, seeing the glows of what appeared to be flying lights illuminating off the floor of the cabin.

"Look, look, look!" Florida repeated, hopping up and down, unaffected by the swishing of the machine. "It's the lantern festival, it's starting!"

Instead of enjoying the flying lanterns, Maine stopped, putting two and two together. "We've been trapped for three hours." He concluded, more stunned than angry, if for a moment.

"But just look, Maine; we get the best view in the carnival!" Florida pointed out, reaching over and grabbing Maine's bulky arm with both of his tiny ones, pulling on it heavily to try and get him to stand. "Please come look, for me; they're so beautiful."

Sighing, Maine stood, if not wearily, and walked over to the window, gazing out at the lantern show. Florida was right, the lanterns were beautiful, even gorgeous. They twinkled through the night sky, setting the air ablaze with dazzled smoke puffs and the smells of sparklers and gasoline. When it was finally said and done, Maine looked to Florida, who was still smiling at the outside sky, eyes glazed over a bit, his hand engulfed in Maine's ginormous one.

Huh, Maine didn't remember doing that.

"Well, that was nice." Florida stated, plopping down in Maine's lap after the SPARTAN had sat down.

Maine hummed a husky reply.

"We should do this again sometime." Florida continued, folding his arms behind his head once more, curled up in Maine's huge lap.

"No." Maine stated darkly, glaring at Florida. "Never again."

Florida shrugged, unaffected by Maine's gruffness. "Alright, big guy." He replied, smiling as he closed his eyes, head lulling on Maine's chest. "Whatever you say."

...

The next morning, the Freelancers would be surprised to find Agents Maine and Florida asleep in the cable car, with Florida still sprawled on Maine's lap and Maine's arms hiding the short man's tiny body from view.

...

A/N: Sweet little thing, for a ship I actually think is adorable! Hope you enjoyed it!

~Supercasey.


End file.
